


i was born (born ready)

by emjaywatsons



Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Pacific Rim AU, i think the gays should punch things in a giant robot and it would solve all their problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaywatsons/pseuds/emjaywatsons
Summary: Technically speaking they didn't get matched up until simulator test fifty.But Rue? Rue's known they were perfect for each other since the first day of training and Jules punched a man in the throat.(She also knew that was when she'd met her future wife but that was another thing entirely)
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: femslash february 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	i was born (born ready)

The alarm starts blaring at three thirty am, about two and a half hours after Rue finally crashed.

Not that she's counting, obviously.

The holo screen starts beeping and reeling off a lot of stats before announcing Report to Bay 8, Report to Bay 8. By then, Rue has made an attempt to roll over and poke Jules in the side. Jules mumbles something incoherent and flops her face into Rue's shoulder, Rue slips a hand into Jules' hair automatically and runs her hands through blonde and pink strands.

"What Category is it?" Jules mumbles as she blinks herself awake.

"Three."

"Oh, piece of cake," Jules pushes herself up before squinting at the screen, "Damn, that's an ugly fucker,"

"All the more reason to go kick his ass,"

It's kind of a shitty joke against the universe, the fact PPDC expected that they both would drop out, Rue was too much of a loose cannon, too fucked in the head ever to be paired off. Joke was on them when on the first day of training she'd met Jules. 

Technically speaking they didn't get matched up until simulator test fifty.

But Rue? Rue's known they were perfect for each other since the first day of training and Jules punched a man in the throat.

(She also knew that was when she'd met her future wife but that was another thing entirely)

Nova Hyperion has an undefeated streak, this shatterdome is a 'shining beacon of hope' whatever the fuck that means but the universe won't collapse because some fuck ugly monster crawling out of the ocean because of her and Jules. 

Because of the two loose cannons who are fucked in the head.

What about that.

Rue turns to Jules, "Wanna go fuck it up?"

Jules considers this, tilting her head before kissing Rue's nose.

"See you in the drift,"


End file.
